


Underground

by Jinian



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Postapocalyptic Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinian/pseuds/Jinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment between Natsu and Matsuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



Natsu examined Matsuri's outstretched hand. It was pretty small, but... 

"A cicada?"

"Yep!" Matsuri bounced back to the tree she'd picked it from. "There aren't many yet, and we might have to wait thirteen years for more, but it's a cicada! I guess it's really summer now, huh?"

"Do you think it's normal? All of the insects here..."

"Well, it makes sense they could live even when everything was destroyed, if they were underground for years at the time. See? They suck sap until they grow up and then come out to find love!" Matsuri beckoned her over to the tree and pointed out more emerging insects at the base.

One of the insects made a stuttering trill, and Natsu smiled. They seemed like normal cicadas. Maybe some things could sleep through the end of the world and still be the same afterward.

Matsuri continued, "And this one hasn't tried to bite. Though they might form into a giant cicada monster to eat us later, of course."

Natsu giggled. "Shouldn't you put it back, then? So it can form properly?"

That familiar, mischievous grin widened on Matsuri's face. "Nah, I have another friend in mind for this guy. Hey, Semimaru! We found something you should see!"


End file.
